


Welcome Back

by dirtyreylo (outoftheashes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Bottom Rey (Star Wars), F/F, F/M, Multi, POV Ben Solo, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Virgin Ben Solo, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/dirtyreylo
Summary: Ben's a virgin - but hopefully not much longer.--For the prompt: “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first dip into writing Star Wars fanfic, so please be gentle with me!

“Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”

“What?” Ben's wide-eyed and frozen in place, standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed as Rose thrusts into Rey with her fake purple cock.

“Don't just stand there. Do something,” Rose says. Her authoritative tone is really doing it for him. The way Rose just… takes control. Expects Ben to obey. How could he _not_ be into that?  

“I didn't agree to this hoping you'd be a third wheel,” Rey says, then kisses Rose. Rey kisses like she fights, aggressive and growling.

Ben is _wrecked_ watching them together. He'll never be the same. Do they even know what it means to him, that they've let him see such an intimate act? Do they know he's been marked, that he's theirs now?

“Come get your reward.”

“I have no clue what I'm doing,” Ben says to no one in particular, voice soft. He's not even sure they hear him. He can barely hear himself.

“Take your dick out and put it in Rey's mouth. Trust me, you'll like it.”

“People say I'm quite talented,” Rey adds.

What people? That's what Ben wants to know. Does he need to flay anyone open?

No. No. Rey is clearly stating this information with… well, perhaps not pride, but it's a fact that she's more than comfortable with.

The girls are staring at him. Fuck.

“Earth to Ben? You feeling okay?”

Ben opens his mouth but finds that no response fits. So he closes it again, saying nothing. Instead he pulls his dick free and shuffles forward.

Towards Rey.

Rey. Rey is going to put her mouth on his cock. What even is his life, that this is Ben's reality?

He's brought back to his body when Rey curls her fingers around Ben's hand instead of his dick. “If you change your mind, no hard feelings. This is for you, we want you to have fun.”

“So if you're not having fun…” Rose's voice trails off as she fucks into Rey again.

Ben bends down, offering Rey a chaste kiss then turns to give Rose the same treatment. “I'd like to continue.”

He does. He wants to get out of his head. He wants to allow his body to feel pleasure. He wants to revel in the sensations.

Ben's with the two people he knows in his heart of hearts that can help. That he trusts down to his very soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life. :) 
> 
> Blame this ficlet on @rosemoonweaver! Wouldn't have written it without them.


End file.
